


In for a Penny, In for a Hound

by mouseInk



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Dogs, Easily Manipulated Kiba, Fluff, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, It's Like Tricking Someone Into Painting A Fence, baby just wants to pet a dog, playdate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseInk/pseuds/mouseInk
Summary: "Dog Squad"The plan was simple. Bring Doggy. Baby pets doggy. Happy baby. Mission Success. Shikamaru even approved it.Of course, even the best laid plans often go awry.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikako, Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 244
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	In for a Penny, In for a Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts).



> The prompt was "Dog Squad." There's a lot of ambiguity there, but also a lot of freedom! I had a lot of this done, but then school starting really slowed me down. I hope this is good! I don't think I specifically focused on the dogs enough, but they're the subject, so it's all cool. I think if I had more time, I would've put in some extra scenes of Kakashi and Pakkun arguing over what to do, so just imagine that in your head.

“Yeah, Kino won’t stop babbling about how much he wants to pet a doggy. It was cute at first, but it’s been a week now since Shikako left on mission and he’s been upset for a while now.”

“Is that why you asked me out on a date to a cafe?” Kiba asked Shikamaru as the waitress brought out two cups of coffee, one dark black for Shikamaru and the other a light caramel color for Kiba.

“It’s not a date,” Shikamaru crossed his arms. “Listen, are you going to bring the dog or not?”

“ _He_ has a name, and Akamaru isn’t a show dog for little kids to play with. He’s a ninken. He’s not really what you’d consider baby-proof. I’d give him my hitai-ate if I could.”

“I mean, you can, but that’s not the point. I’ll pay. Just to let Kino pet him.”

Kiba leaned his chair back, taking a long sip of coffee as he propped his legs up onto the table. “Hmm, I don’t know. We are official Konoha shinobi, you know; this might qualify as a D-rank.”

“Now, now, what’s this I hear? Is my cute little genin’s brother getting extorted now?” Kakashi’s voice cheerfully jumped into the conversation as he walked up to their table.

“It’s not extortion,” Kiba flippantly mentioned, tipping his cup at the new arrival. “It’s just a mission.”

“To bring a dog for Kino to pet. I’m not paying a D-Rank for that,” Shikamaru flatly pointed out. He turned to Kakashi. “Hatake. Will you do it?”

Kakashi tilted his head, glancing up as he thought about it. “Sure,” he happily said, eye twinkling with mischief. “My summons can do a dog’s job better than an Inuzuka hound can, anyways.”

Kiba’s eyes twitched. He took a deep breath, and sipped on his mug of coffee to calm his nerves. It wasn’t the greatest decision to take a stimulant to control yourself, but he had already begun drinking when he realized the problem.

“Pakkun has the softest pads on his feet. Much better than anything an Inuzuka hound has on them,” Kakashi continued, picking up one of the biscuits from the table. He… _probably_ ate it, but Kiba had blinked once, and it was gone, so he couldn’t really say for certain.

“Akamaru doesn’t need soft feet. His are tough, so that we can go further and track longer,” Kiba defended himself, setting his mug down and crossing his arms.

“Oh, of course, of course. That’s also why I have Bisuke and Guruko for long range missions.” Kakashi happily pointed out, picking up Kiba’s mug of coffee and gesturing to him with it. “Then, Akino’s got a better nose, Urushi, Bull, and Shiba are a match physically, and Uhei can even outsprint Gai.” 

He stuck a finger out from the hand holding the mug with each trait, until he was only holding on with his index finger and pinky. Each time, Kiba felt something inside of him crack.

“Inuzuka hounds are perfect sentry dogs. You could leave a baby with Akamaru and not worry for another twelve hours.”

“I thought you said that Inuzuka dogs weren’t babyproof?” Shikamaru pointed out, sharing a knowing glance with Kakashi.

“Must be that thirteenth hour,” Kakashi deadpanned, daintily tipping his stolen coffee mug back, without moving his mask. The mug was empty when he set it back down onto the table, but there were no stains left behind on the mask.

That was the breaking point. He was willing to come here, and blatantly disrespect Kiba, and the entire Inuzuka clan? Kiba slammed his hands onto the table and shot out of his seat, jabbing a finger at Kakashi. “You know what? Fine. We’ll do it. We’ll prove we’re better, and we’ll get that baby to smile way more than you ever will!”

“Go ahead,” Kakashi agreed, before heading inside to the cafe’s counter.

“Now that _that’s_ settled,” Kiba said, sitting down slowly, “When do you want me over?”

“Sooner rather than later,” Shikamaru sighed, “Kino keeps looking at me with his big eyes and asking in his cute baby voice ‘Did you bring the Doggy Shika-nii?’” His shoulders slumped. “Troublesome kid. I’m pretty sure he knows what he’s doing.”

Kiba nodded. “I can come by later in the afternoon. Is that good?”

Shikamaru audibly hmmmed, tapping his foot on the ground before nodding. “Yeah. That works. Great.”

“Yosh!” Kiba grinned. “I will bring the most splendid doggy!”

“Don’t do that. _Please_. I heard enough of it when I was dating Tenten, and it was bad enough when there were two of them.”

“I’m just channeling their Youthfulness! Gai-sensei is Kakashi-sensei’s rival, right? I’ve heard their record is pretty even, so clearly he knows how to win.”

“It’s literally just bringing a dog to a baby who’s been asking for a dog for the past week. I don’t think you _can_ lose.”

* * *

It was frustrating, to lose at a challenge to literally just bringing a dog to a baby who had been asking for a dog for the past week.

Kiba had brought Akamaru over, when a majority of the Nara Head Family was home- Shikako was supposed to be coming back into town the next day.

It was supposed to be easy. Bring Doggy. Baby pets doggy. Happy baby. Mission Success.

Instead, Kino had been wary of Akamaru from the start. He was sitting in his father’s lap, who was entranced in a game of Shogi against Shikamaru. When Yoshino got their attention, they took a short pause to introduce Kino to them.

Kino had cautiously crawled over to Akamaru, and took one long look, as well as a few slow pets, before he began bawling his eyes out.

“I want Doggy!” he wailed, before Shikaku took him back upstairs to his room.

Kiba was speechless. “I… don’t get it. This was supposed to be the easiest thing in the world.”

Shikamaru sat back down at the Shogi board, holding his head in his hands. “Tell me about it.” He sighed before digging out his wallet and pulling out a few ryo.

“What are you doing?” Kiba asked, curiously.

“For your time. And I feel guilty?” Shikamaru offered.

Kiba shook his head. “I’ve got standards, dude.” He made his way to the door, Akamaru plodding glumly behind him in slow, measured steps. Better to leave now, and not drag out the awkwardness of the moment.

He sulked the whole way home, feet scraping across the ground, head low, and hands shoved into his pockets. Akamaru, for his part, rubbed up against Kiba’s legs in an attempt to spark at least a little joy. Still, he too was upset at his failure. The two went straight up to Kiba’s room to mope in private until dinnertime.

Tsume brought takeout home instead of cooking- she had pulled an unexpected shift with the tracking team, and didn’t have enough time to prepare anything. They were eating bentos when she dropped a bombshell that immediately shook Kiba out of his gloom.

“Hey. Don’t listen to whatever Hatake’s got going on,” she brought up, in between bites of rice. “Wanted to borrow a dog for something.”

Hana frowned, taking a second to swallow before speaking. “He stopped by the vet clinic today too. Something about a baby?”

“He did?” Kiba asked in a muffled voice, food stuffed into his mouth.

A piece of pork flew at his head. “Don't talk with your mouth full” his mother scolded him.

Kiba grunted in assent, chewing thoroughly and making a show of swallowing before repeating himself. “He wanted to borrow an Inuzuka hound to see a baby?”

Hana shrugged. “Yeah, I think so. Don’t recall why. I didn’t think he had a baby.”

Kiba turned beet red, at first in embarrassment, then in anger. Kakashi and Shikamaru were in kahoots! They tricked him into bringing Akamaru, clearly because Kakashi's ninken weren't up to par. “I have to go,” he said abruptly, shooting straight out of his chair. Akamaru rose from the floor with him.

Another piece of pork flew at him, this one hitting him in the nose. “Sit down and eat your food,” Tsume ordered.

He obediently wolfed down the rest of his food before darting out of the house with Akamaru to make a beeline back to the Nara’s.

He was greeted by Shikamaru at the door, who quizzically cocked his head at the sight of him. “Hey. You’re back?”

Kiba nodded, panting in step with Akamaru. “You… you tricked me!” he accused Shikamaru, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“Why did I know this was going to bite me in the end?” Shikamaru muttered to himself, looking down at the floor before clearing his throat and addressing Kiba. “Yeah. I did. But it’s fine now. Everything’s OK. We’ve got it handled.”

“Handled? I _know_ Kakashi-sensei couldn’t get it done with his dogs. You won’t fool me a second time.” Kiba said stubbornly.

Shikamaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s… you should just see for yourself, really.”

Shikamaru walked through the door, leading Kiba and Akamaru to the backyard of the house where Shikako sat, watching Kino run from a baby deer.

“Summon baby! Summon baby! I’m gonna getcha!” the small deer cheerfully shouted, prancing along on legs that he’d have to grow into eventually.

Shikako smiled softly. “You’d better run Kino! Nagaoka’s catching up!”

Nagaoka did, in fact, end up knocking over Kino, who rolled onto his back and gave the deer a big hug around the neck. “I love you doggy!” he smiled, nuzzling his head into his friend.

“He calls the deer a doggy?” Kiba asked. Akamaru whined behind him.

Shikako shrugged. “He couldn’t just call him ‘Shika,’ and Nagaoka was too much for him. We tried, but he just never got it.”

Kiba glanced at the boy-and-deer, who had evolved from rolling in the grass to exploring the yard, looking for a nice spot in the shade to sit in. “No,” he grimaced, “I guess not.”

Nagaoka glanced over at Akamaru, before bounding over in several large leaps. “Hey, doggy!” He called out, panting. “Do you wanna play?”

Akamaru glanced wistfully at Kino, before turning to Kiba for approval with a low whine. Kiba shrugged, roughly petting Akamaru’s head before nodding. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Jumping around in joy, Nagaoka cheered. “Yay!” He led Akamaru to Kino, where the three promptly began another round of tag.

Kiba, for his part, sat down next to Shikako. “Cute kid,” he offered, leaning back and propping his arms behind him.

“They tend to grow on you,” she agreed, as Kino happily toddled over to the two. He slapped a pudgy baby-hand on Shikako’s knee.

“You’re it!” he burbled, before giggling and running back to Nagaoka and Akamaru.

Shikako gave Kiba a wry grin, before slapping him on the back. “Your turn,” she said, dashing off to join the others.

Kiba smiled back, and got up to give chase. Or, at least he would have. His neurons fired, he told his muscles to move, and nothing happened. Instead, he found that he didn’t have any control of his body. Kiba glanced towards Shikako, and found a _very_ suspicious looking shadow leading to him.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” he protested, struggling against the Shadow Paralysis. 

She stuck her tongue out and unclasped her hands, releasing the jutsu. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Shikako’s a dirty cheater, boys! Get her!” Kiba shouted, as Akamaru pounced, shortly followed by Nagaoka and Kino.

There were worse ways than a childish game of tag to end that rollercoaster of a day. Besides, Kino was laughing. Technically speaking, that counts as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory r/nba copypasta that will keep me up at night if I don't put it here:
> 
> Kakashi is beside himself. Driving around downtown Konoha begging (thru summons) Shikako's family for address to Kiba's home


End file.
